


I'll Always Need You

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comatose Dean, Dean dreamed all of Supernatural, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Soldier!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up from a Coma and has to deal with a very different reality than he had in his dream.  At least something is familiar, someone, Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Need You

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA'D, UNPROOF'D, UNEDIT'D. Story is mine; characters are not.

Dean felt like he was dying. It was the closest feeling he had ever experienced to the way he felt at the moment. He snorted and opened his eyes.  
  
He was forced to blink them despite the darkened state of the room.  
  
“Look, honey, wake up. He’s opening his eyes.”  
  
Wincing at the sound of people, Dean tried to turn his head to see; but, his neck was stiff.  
  
“Dean?” It sounded like his mother. “Dean. We’re here.”  
  
Yep, he must’ve been dead. It was the only good explanation for his parents being there.  
  
“Dean?” The voice got Dean’s full attention.  
  
His eyes snapped open despite the burn and his ears seemed to tune into that one voice. Dean’s mouth opened and he spoke, “Cas?” His throat hurt and his tongue was dry.  
  
Cas smiled from the end of the bed. There were tears in his blue eyes. It was different though. Cas looked worn down. Still Cas, still wonderfully Cas; but, human, vulnerable.  
  
A hand grasped Dean’s; it wasn’t like it just began to hold his hand, more like he just regained feeling enough to notice. Dean turned his head to see his mother. She was smiling wide and tears were falling down her face.  
  
Mary licked her lips. “Hello, baby.” He used her other hand to smooth at Dean’s forehead and fringe.  
  
“Son.” Dean turned the other way so he could look at John.  
  
“You’re alive?” Dean couldn’t stop himself from saying it.  
  
John’s head cocked to the side. “Of course.”  
  
Dean was too tired to deal with this. He shifted back to the depression in the pillow and stared forward. Cas had braced his hands against the railing at the foot of the bed. It was a hospital bed. Cas laughed lightly while more tears fell down his face. He affectionately tapped Dean’s foot that was under the hospital blanket.  
  
Dean felt it and jerked at the feeling. It was a better feeling to be smacked on the foot by Cas than to have his hand held by his own mother. He smiled at Cas. “How’re you?”  
  
Cas gave a loud laugh. “Much better.” He had an ID card clipped to the pocket of his jeans. Dean had a flash of Cas in a monkey suit with the ID hanging from the breast pocket. The suit he remembered looked a lot like the one that the other Cas wore under his trench coat.  
  
Standing from his chair, John announced that he would go find a doctor to check on Dean. After a few tries, he was able to convince Mary to go with him. Dean could almost hear the rushed whisper at the door. “He responded to Cas the best.” “But, he’s my son.” “I know, Mary, but he’s-” The door swung closed.  
  
Dean looked back to Cas. “So, uh… what happened?”  
  
“You went into Sam’s house to ask him about one of your father’s hunting trips and there was a house fire while you were sleeping on the couch.” Cas moved around the bed and sat next to Dean. “He’s really torn up about it.”  
  
Dean couldn’t help the brief thought of ‘He’d better be.’ When Dean tried to move his hand it twitched but didn’t raise from the bed. Cas noticed and took Dean’s hand into his.  
  
Dean’s head lulled back. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Cas’ hands were so familiar.  
  
It was calming how Cas ran his thumb over Dean’s knuckles. “Why did you think your parents were dead?”  
  
Clearing his throat, Dean winced. It hurt.  
  
Jumping up, Cas hurried. “Do you want something to drink? Let me get something for you to drink.” Cas stalked over to a table on the far side of the room to pour some water from a styrofoam pitcher.  
  
Dean watched.  
  
Cas had on a pair of nice looking jeans, no holes or rips, and they hugged his thighs. His white t-shirt rode up a little; but, it didn’t leave anything to the imagination anyway. His combat boots clomped as he made his way back to Dean. He lifted the cup to Dean’s lips.  
  
It was like sweet nectar. “Thanks.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
There was a brief silence. “How long was I out?” Dean’s brain was coming online again. He was getting more memories; like when you wake up from a nightmare and suddenly your entire life rushes in to remind you that you’re fine and that it was just a dream. Dean was beginning to remember high school with Cas and barbeques with Cain and Colette down the street where he sometimes watered their garden when they went on vacation and Chuck, his eccentric high school history teacher, who still came ‘round years after graduation.  
  
Cas shook his head. “Too long, almost 4 months.” He waited for Dean to speak again. He was ever-patient.  
  
“In my dream, Mum died in a fire.” He felt tears well in his eyes. “Jess died in a fire. Dad got blown away. You got caught in a fire, holy fire.” Despite his scratchy throat, he just kept speaking. He looked up at Cas’ familiar face. “I didn’t even remember you at first. You weren’t there. I mean, by the end you were there more, but-”  
  
“It’s okay.” Cas smoothed a hand down Dean’s face. He wiped away tears.  
  
Dean shook his head. “I didn’t even think of you for a long time. It was like you weren’t here.”  
  
“That’s because I wasn’t.” Cas’ thumb kept tracing Dean’s face. “I was on deployment, Iraq.”  
  
A lot more of Dean’s life flooded into his head. Cas was a soldier, a literal soldier. So was his whole family minus his youngest sister Anna who was about to finish high school and go to the Art Institute. At least warrior-angel-Cas made sense now. “Oh. Right. When’s your next deployment?” Swallowing, Dean tried to think of something other than Cas leaving him with all the strange not-dead people.  
  
“My time came due and I’m reserves now.” Cas made a small grin.  
  
A weight lifted from Dean. “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Cas heaved a sigh.  
  
Dean shook his head again. “Thank you.” He wanted Cas to understand just how much he meant it.  
  
Cas gave a gummy smiled. “You may want to save some of those ‘thank you’s. You owe some other people too, like Michael.”  
  
“Michael?” Dean tried to move his hand again and his fingers actually squeezed and released. Cas, because he was amazing, noticed and replaced their hands together.  
  
Nodding, Cas squeezed Dean’s hand a little. “He almost gave you one of his kidneys. A little while in, the drugs messed up your kidneys; thankfully the doctors found the damage in time to reverse it.”  
  
Dean shuddered. “No parts of Michael will ever be in me.” He thought of refusing to let Michael into his dream body.  
  
Cas’ grin grew lewd; he leaned forward to Dean’s ear. “You’re right. Between us we’ve got all the parts we need.” He sat back. “Once you’re better, of course.”  
  
“Doctor!” Dean wanted to get better as soon as possible.  
  
\---  
  
Bonus Scene – But it’s very VERY sad:  
  
Dean had a remarkable recovery. He had been in great shape before the fire. He still had trouble discerning between his actual life and his crazy dream.  
  
“Hey, Angel! Have you seen my notebook?” Dean called from the kitchen. He looked on the counters and then moved to the hallway. He peeked in the bathroom; yeah- no, he didn’t leave it there. “Yo, Cas, you’ve got to have see-” Dean turned into their bedroom to see Cas crying over his yellow spiral notebook. He rushed over to Cas’ side.  
  
Cas swallowed. “This is equally sad and… and beautiful. But, you were in pain. You were in hell. That must have been when they first tried weaning the machines… oh God.” Cas sniffed. “Then, when I showed up, I was all stoic and that can be seen in here I was so… it was like I was emotionless. Dean, I… I…” He cried with new vigor.  
  
Dean rocked him back and forth. “It was a crazy dream. And for the record, you are very stoic when you are scared.” He wiped away his fiancé’s tears. “I need you.” Dean kissed Cas’ temple. “No matter how crazy or what dream or wherever, I will always need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored... so uh, I'm cockleddean on tumblr; come check it out.


End file.
